The present invention relates to an improved structure of wheel assembly comprised of a wheel and a wheel cover fastened to the wheel by clamps, wherein the wheel cover has a plurality of sliding grooves radially disposed at an inner side, and a plurality of locating blocks positioned behind the sliding grooves, the locating blocks defining with the wheel cover a respective receiving chamber; each clamp have one end hooked on the wheel and an opposite end inserted through one sliding grooves into the corresponding receiving chamber.
The wheel of a motor vehicle is generally covered with a wheel cover. Conventionally, the wheel cover is fastened to the wheel by metal or plastic hook means. Recently, steel wire rings are commonly used to fasten wheel covers to wheels. When a steel wire spring is used, it is fastened to a recessed wall portion at an outer side of the wheel to hold down the wheel cover. However, because the wheels vary with the models of the motor vehicles, different steel wire rings and other metal or plastic fittings or fastening devices shall be used for different wheels. Furthermore, if a wheel has no recessed wall portion or similar structure for loading a steel wire ring, then metal or plastic hooks and steel wire rings are useless other additional metal or plastic plastic fittings or fastening devices must be used to fasten the wheel cover. When additional fittings or fastening devices are provided, the packing and transportation cost of wheel covers is relatively increased. Furthermore, the tooling apparatus for making conventional plastic wheel covers are complicated, thereby causing the manufacturing cost of the wheel covers unable to be reduced to a satisfactory level.